A conventional ratchet tool is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a head 1 with a toothed member 2 rotatably received in an interior 12 of the head 1. A recess 11 is defined in an inside of the interior of the head 1 and a spring 12 and a ball 12 are received in the recess 11. A pawl member 3 is pivotally received in the interior of the head 1 and has two distal ends. Each distal end has two teeth 30 so that either one of the two distal ends is engaged with the toothed member 2 to decide the effective direction of the output shaft. The pawl member 3 has a lever 35 connected thereto so that the user may switch the lever 35 to rotate the pawl member 3. Nevertheless, when outputting a torque, there are only two teeth 30 on the distal end of the pawl member 3 engaged with the toothed member 2 so that it is difficult to output a large torque because the engagement force between the two teeth 30 and the toothed member 2 is not sufficient. In other words, the more the teeth of the pawl member are engaged with the toothed member, the larger the torque that the tool can apply.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet tool that can applies a large torque. A pawl member has a toothed curved surface and a lot of teeth are defined in the curved surface so that are engaged with the toothed member so as to apply a large torque.